


Party Time

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [14]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is smooth af, Darcy's gonna tap that so hard, Multi, Stripper AU, and Steve is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's working at a strip club because astrophysicist equipment ain't cheap when suddenly Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers walk in. Obviously not canon-compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Time

Darcy Lewis did not strip. Well, she kind of did. A little. Sort-of. Ish. Like, when she really needed money. Or when Jane needed money. Or Jane’s machines broke. Or when the camper needed repairs. Or when they were out of grocery money.

Okay, Darcy stripped.

And it wasn’t that she necessarily had an issue with it. Honestly, she had a lot of fun sometimes. But the hours played merry hell with her schedule, Jane usually need her for overnight stuff (because, you know, stars), and trying to keep Jane from finding out was ridiculously hard considering that Jane forgot what day it was half the time. But Darcy stripped, had some fun, and made some cash. And it was okay.

It was okay right up until Steve Rogers walked into her bar. Actual facts, historical figure, smoking hot Captain America. With Bucky Barnes – another walking myth with the kind of grin that dropped panties – on his arm.

Darcy was a cool, suave individual currently not wearing a shirt or pants. She could keep a clear head. She could totally maintain a composed exterior.

And then Bucky Barnes grinned at her and Darcy had to fight the urge to climb him and never come down. They sat down and Bucky motioned her over. She knew he was watching her as she walked over, but what was more surprising as the way Steve’s eyes were trying very hard not to be glued to her tits. Well, that was something she could work with. She took a deep breath and grabbed a notepad as she passed the bar,

“What can I get you gentlemen?”

“We’ll take—“

“Water, please,” said Steve, managing to look her in the eye. Bucky shook his head,

“Bring the punk beer and me,” he leaned a little forward and looked Darcy straight in the eye. She was struck by how dark his eyes were, how they pulled her in and suddenly she was leaning closer until there were mere inches between her lips and his. Bucky’s gaze darted down to her lips and he said quietly, so she could just hear him above the din of the club, “well, I’ll take whatever you suggest.”

Darcy winked and stood back up. As she walked away, she made sure her hips swayed in just the right way. When she brought back their drinks, she made sure her phone number was scribbled on each napkin, along with a note: _“Two’s a couple, three’s a party. -Darcy”_


End file.
